A Revalution for halkeginia to never forget
by Elite Recons
Summary: a guy from our earth is teleported to halkeginia, in the floting island of Albion while there is a 'Revalution' that guy gets pissed and starts a Revalutin to counter the Revalution with Industrial Revalution. release the Titans of Industry, reapears of steel, and show them the true meaning of Blitkrieg and Air superiority.
1. Chapter 1

_'chirp chirp'_

that was the sound of birds waking me up from sleep after a good night sleep after school. I got up stretched opened my eyes and blink

''what the hell did I do last night?''

looking around I was surrounded by trees lot and lots of trees, I think I'm in a forest

''no shit sherlock'' I thought to my self

I look at myself and find my blanket from my bed, still wearing my PJ's and my laptop right beside me with my bowie knife

''I swear to god if I'm sent to another world I will stab someone in the heart'' I said with a voice filled with scorn

getting up and dusting myself I carried my laptop, put my bowie knife in my PJ's pocket and drag the blanket with me to where ever I'm going but right now there is one thing going on my mind

'I hope I got sent to Valkyria Chronicles, or someone pulled a prank on me''

it took me a while to learn that it was neither

* * *

 **3 hours later**

I've been walking for some time now. not sure what to expect, the only things I hear are the birds chirping and the tree rustling by the wind

''please take me to civilization please, I can't survive with the stuff I got''

''HELP ME!''

 **''ROOOOAARRR!''**

''sigh, close enough'' I said

I dropped my blanket keeping my laptop in my case and slinging it over my shoulder and keeping my knife in my hand. I ran towards the scream, well jogged because I'm in my bare feet and it did hurt my feet too, so I decided to yell to the person that needs help

''COME TO ME I"LL HELP, FOLLOW MY VOICE, HURRY IM RATHER SLOW RIGHT NOW!''

I continued to shout till I heard screaming very close, and in a matter of seconds A little girls look like pre-teens wearing Medieval peasant clothes, maybe 12, and a couple of seconds later a saw as I quote a mother fucking ugly orc

''so much for Valkyria chronicles'' I thought

''HEEEELLLLP MEEEE PLEEEEAAASSSEEE!''

a little girl was running towards me with the orc behind her, the orc hasn't noticed me yet so I grabbed my bowie knife and aim for the orc and throw the knife right at him, and it hits dead in its mark, the throat right in the middle, I think I might of hit the spine because it just dropped in an instant with a thud

''well that was underwhelming'' I said

I walked towards the orc and grab my knife from the throat of the orc and clean the knife with the sleeve of my arm, looking around I see the girl looking at me in shock

''h…. how did you do that?'' the girl said

'' I just threw a knife at the guy's neck, anyways since your here do you know where the closest village is?'' I asked

''um sure come this way''

''really, thanks, lead the way', by the way, names Hans, Huns Schneider what's yours?'' I asked

''um my name Victoria, just Victoria'' she said

''hmm nice name''

It didn't take long for the both of us to get to her village called Yorkshire, that is both iron mine and blacksmith that from what I heard 30 percent of all the muskets for this country which I'm still not too sure what the name is

''hey kid what's the name of the country I'm in'' I asked

''what, you don't know where you are?'' Victoria asked

''look I was at home in Tofino and went to bed, next thing I know I was lying in a forest'' I said a bit pissed

''oh sorry to hear that then, well you're in Albion right now'' Victoria said

now, this gets my attention. Albion?, I only know three things that are named Albion, there's the nickname Albion for Great Britain, the online game Albion and the country Albion from familiar of zero, so familiar of zero, meh second the best I suppose

''you mean the Albion that's a floating country?'' I asked just in case I'm wrong

''Yes, we are that country'' she said

''so, anything interesting happening?'' I asked

''sigh, Reconquista demanded more young men to join their cause and more muskets'' she said

''dame that must suck for you'' I said with pity

''yah especially if my brother went to because he was forced'' she said, I could hear in her voice the hate against the Reconquista

''sheesh that must suck'' I said

''hmm'' Victoria hummed

we continued walking for some time till we reached a house

''This is my place please come in'' Victoria says

''thanks, are you sure I mean I don't want to bother you'' I said

she waves and replies

''It's alright, once I tell my grandfather he'll understand'' she replied

I stepped inside, it was small, mostly a lounge, and three doors inside the house and a few pieces of furniture here and there, I continued walking until Victoria called out for someone

''grandfather we have a guest with us!'' she yelled

and a couple of seconds later I heard steps from up above and coming from one of the doors when the door opened I saw an old man with grey hair with a cane in his hands

''dear who is this with you?'' he said

'' this is Hans Schneider, he saved my life from an orc when I went into the forest'' Victoria said

''WHAT you were chased by an orc, Victoria I told you time and time again to be with someone when you go, I don't want to lose you to'' the old man said

''sorry grandfather'' Victoria said with guilt

the old man turned to me and said

''thank you very much for saving my granddaughter Huns, if there's anything just please ask'' the old man said

I think about it for a second and reply with

''well there are some, one which is better clothes because well, look at me''

putting my arms up showing my PJ's to make a point

'' I will agree with you there, why are you even wearing those clothes anyway'' the old man asked

'' I was in bed and next thing I know is I wake up in the forest, I don't know how but at least I some of my stuff from home'' I said albeit glad that some of my stuff came with me

''so how did you save my granddaughter from an orc? I must ask'' said the old man

''well I just throw I knife into its throat'' I said simply

''A KNIFE, you call that A KNIFE! I thought it was a claymore!'' Victoria yelled in surprise

''Victoria it's rude to yell at someone'' said the old man

hearing her shout wasn't a surprise too since they a primitive in technology, they may have, Knives, swords, and daggers, but there are some blades they still don't have, like the bayonet, that was very successful back when we still used muskets

''and another thing I would like is a place to stay, I really don't know how long I'm going to be, but I know that it would be for some time'' I said

''I'm sorry to say but we can't let other people stay unless you work, we can't spend our expenses for food'' he said

''Grandfather but he saved me from an orc!'' Victoria yelled

''it's all right, I can help with improving the muskets'' I said

''improve the muskets, do you know a way to do that?'' the old man said with interest

'' I do actually in fact, muskets are outdated by 400 years so imagine the big improvements'' I said albeit a little too cocky

''how the musket is a weapon that was invented a couple of years ago, so how do you explain that?'' the old man said

''for your country it is, but for mine, it isn't, so I got a few ideas'' I said

the man inspects me looking all over with his eyes to catch every detail about me

''which kingdom do you hail from?'' he said

'' I come from Canada'' I replied smiling wide

* * *

 **1 Week later**

during my one week here i have manged to make 70 bolt action rifles, but 23 of them were scrapped because they failed to test fire the prototype bullets, but we manged, the type of bullet I used is a 303 because well, I'm Canadian, the bolt action we made are based on the Enfield MKIII because we needed to put a Bayonet on it, and also made 10 prototype Bren guns, I also did them because my grandfather on my father's side was part of the second world war and brought his Bren gun home, he taught me how to dismantle and resemble the Bren, and it also helped with my computer because of world of guns, and last but not least we made one M2 heavy barrel Machinegun, I have been into making a piston engine based on Rolls Royce meteor but that was in my spear time, it also helps that I got a first degree in engineering, the people in this town were surprised by my ingenuity, and most certainly surprised by the fire rate, accuracy, damage and range of these weapons, the mayor and elders came to me and told me that they aren't going to sell or give these weapons to Reconquista because of the firepower they possess, I was in bed in the house that Victoria let me stay in, but today was the day everything would change. I heard a commotion going outside and it sounded like there was a fight going, I heard footsteps coming from the stars, and then Victoria was there panting and out of breath

''Hans we.. _huff_..have to go.. _huff huff_..Reconquista are pillaging. _Huff_ '' she said

it was at this moment that I had to do something, and luckily there was something I could do, grabbing the only M2 and a box of 200 50. Cal rounds and a tripod, I went to the window in my room and set it up, looking through I saw men in Armor with swords running around killing some of the villagers, men women and children, cocking the M2 with the round inside, I yell as loud as I can to make the noble in charge to target me, and only me

''BRIMIR IS A LIE, HE LOVES ELVES, BRIMIR IS A MAN WHORE!''

all the soldiers stop and look over to me, as well as the villagers, and everyone looks at me like I'm crazy

''YOU DEAR MOCK THE FOUNDER BRIMIR!'' said a man at the back

looking closer I could see a fat man, so fat that he could be mistaken as a whale wearing orange clothing, and not only that he was one ugly motherfucker

''YA DARE, AND I DARE TO MOCK YOU YOU, FAT, BOLD, FATY, FAT, FAT, FAT!'' I yelled again

I'm pretty sure he's mad because I can see his face red, red as blood, I don't think that's healthy

''KILL HIM AND ONLY HIM ' he orders

all solders stop what they're doing and run straight at me, ''straight at me''

''COME GET SOME''

I pull the trigger and sound of a legendary weapon greet my ears at 600 rounds per second

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**

I watched as countless men of the Reconquista get blown away, some losing their heads some getting ripped, even the rounds hit the next person behind them, it also didn't help that they are wearing steel as Armor, I keep moving the machine gun and more Reconquista soldiers get killed I keep moving it till I aim at the noble and the round rips his left arm off, I keep hold on the trigger until there are no rounds left, letting go my hands are shaking from all the adrenalin, I had a look outside and see the body's lots of bodies of men I don't' know how many there are but I counted 30 men, the only sound I heard is moaning of pain from any of the survivors all laying down

''This is a mess to clean up'' I said

the villagers were coming out of their home to see the carnage that transpired and as they did I heard them murmur, I couldn't hear them because I was upstairs, I grabbed a Bren gun just in case and went downstairs to get outside, everyone started to stare at me, then I could hear the murmurs

'' _He managed to take out a patrol of elite knits and a mage_ ''

''h _e just shredded them with that repeated musket''_

 _''he even insulted the founder Brimir'_ '

listing to everyone, they are certainly surprised that I managed to take down an elite knight corps and a mage to boost, and I can certainly say that these weapons I made give them hope

''people of Yorkshire, these people come to your homes and pillage it like it's there, if these nobles are still in power, are name won't be remembered if we die like trampled flowers, I refuse to be forgotten written off as less then worthless, scream and cry but none will hear you, plead and big but none will but none will help, you no longer live as cattle, will you rise and join the battle, there are people run on our fear, and their words are like knives as they play with our lives, they'll try to control you as they own you, will you let them steal you freedom!''

people from the village start to gather around me, the looks in their eye's, I see the fire's and determination inside them

''NO!'' they all yell

''There is a wildfire in each one of you, a burning desire you can't extinguish, this is a moment of WAR!''

the villagers cheer and demanding blood and the fall of Reconquista

''Blacksmith's to the forge and produces more Enfield's, Bren's and M2's as I showed you how to make them, miners to the mine and get more iron, farmers to the farms and everyone else get to work!''

everyone starts to get to what they are doing, it was after that everyone leave and then the mayor and the elders of the village come's to me

''Hans what are you doing'' said one of the elders

''Reconquista attack and were retaliating, plus with this dead patrol whoever sent them will get suspicious and send a bigger patrol to use to finish the job, so we're going to war, it might take five days for them to send another patrol, so we need to make more weapons'' I said

''even if you do make weapons what about the food this village doesn't have enough land to serve everyone'' said the mayor

''then send someone to neighbour villages and tell them our plans, and tell them we have the weapons, we just need the solders to handle the weapons and the food to fight'' I replied

''do you think it will work Hans, Reconquista has the numbers and experience'' said another elder

''don't worry I have an ace in the hole'' I replied smirking

* * *

 **6 days later**

it took six days for the Reconquista to realize that their patrol has gone missing and sent over 100 troops from Londinium, how do I know? I received a message from a carrier pigeon, we also convinced neighbouring villages fight against the noble, at first they didn't but showing a demonstration of the weapons and firepower did we convince them, also that Ace in the hole, took a lot of resources, it took 149 hours to finish with the help of other blacksmiths and alchemist and it took almost 55 tons of steel, at the moment it's at a prototype stage but it should work, I am still very tired with only 4 hours of sleep currently we have 234 men and women armed with either an Enfeild or a Bren, currently we have 255 Enfield's 23 Bren's and 10 M2 machine guns, currently the people armed with rifles are nervous, we also only have log's as cover, in my spare time I taught them how to use the weapon, honestly without my computer I wouldn't of been able to make all these weapons, we were all waiting until we either the enemy get here or the scout I sent out, after some time a scout did come running fast towards us

''THERE HERE THERE HERE ALL OF THEM ARE MAGES AND SENDING GOLEMS!''

' _shit this isn't good_ '

''Vlade, Gareth get to the tank NOW!''

* * *

 _ **so we got a few weapons that are from the second world war and as for the tank, I'm not going to say what tank it is, also Hans has researched on how some weapons work, and like what the story says he has a first degree in engineering, and not only that both his grandfathers are veterans of the second world war one is a Pilot and the other is a tanker, and taught him like a cadet when he was younger like they did, so he knows how to make some old weapons, and with the help of world of guns on his computer, making them and showing them to the blacksmiths make it faster to produce them, as for the tank well, it's power source is only going to have to be oil and turning the turret will have to turn manually by hand, so hand cranked. so no electricity yet of any kind yet, so that about covers it, see you next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

''Vlade, Gareth get to the tank NOW!'' I yelled

'' let's go'' said Vlade

''all right'' said Gareth

leaving our post, I say one more word to the defenders

''If that Golem gets here aim for its joints on the legs got it!'' I yelled

I hear multiple yes sir from the defenders and continue staying in their post, me Vlade and Garith run towards the storage rooms some wear in the outskirts of the village, it's when we got to the storage room did we hear gunfire

''hurry up they need us NOW!'' I ordered

they complied and went faster, opening the door and running to the object that was covered by a cover in the middle of the room, I get rid of the cover and in front of me is a tank, the design is very similar to an M1 Abrams except it's smaller about the size of a British FV4202 and armed with a 84mm gun based on the British 20 pounder and a M2 on the top of the turret, the armour is thinner, it's lower plate is 100mm thick and at a 60 degree angle, the hall is 50mm and the back is 20mm, that also applies with the turret as well, but the amour on the top of the turret is 30mm, the engine is a Rolls Royce Meteor, I know how to make one of these engines because of my grandfather because he repaired Cromwell's during the war, and the meteor was the only tank engine I actually knew how to make, the whole thing is run by oil, no electricity to power it, so no electro-hydraulic turrets, also there's a lot of oil near the village so much it earned the name black lake, so I don't need to worry about running out of fuel, the gun only fire two types of shells, canister and high explosive, the steering is just two levers like the older model, we never tested the speed but we have tested the engine and the cannon, and it was satisfactory and like I said it's only a prototype, Vlade gets into the driver's seat, while Gareth gets in the loaders seat while me gets in the commanders seat

''all right do you guys remember what I told you how to operate this thing?'' I asked

''ya just push both levers forward and it goes' forward, if I want to turn pull on of the levers down'' replied Vlade

''just put more shells in the chamber once it's empty '' said Gareth

''good then load HE round and driver move forward' i ordered

''yes sir'' both said

''panzer vor''

* * *

 **P.O.V Victoria**

''KEEP FIRING''

everyone here is firing at the giant Golem and firing at its left leg doing little damage, but damage none the less, when Hans found out that I was joining in defending the town he just said no, of course, we argued but at the end I once saying this is my home and I'll defend it with my last breath, he just smiled at me and said 'can't argue with that' and he left me to my own device, honestly when I first meet Hans I thought of him as someone that's just passing by but he actually stayed and even fought off an attack of patrol of mags and wiped them out, everyone in this village finally found hope to fight off mages, and to gain revenge for what they have done to us, the golem in front of us is getting closer, it got close to one of the machine gunners and raised it's arm and swiped at him and squished him

''WHERE"S HANS WITH WHATEVER HE HAS TO DEFEAT THIS GOLEM!'' yelled one of the defenders

a couple of seconds later one of the houses exploded, not like an explosion like explosive magic but like something crashed through, and their stood a giant steel box like carnage, it had 7 wheels on both side's and, I don't know what it is but it's like a rope around a wheel, and it also has a long straight snout and it was aimed right at the Golem

 **BA-BLAM**

 **BOOM**

Fire came out of the snout and then i realized that it was a cannon, but what shocked me more is that the golem exploded and then crumbled to dust, everyone stops what they're doing and look at the boxy carriage, and then a hatch opens on the head and outcomes Hans

''HAY EVRY ONE WHERE STILL NOT DONE YET, WE STILL GOT THOSE MAGES!'' he yelled

and he was right because a hundred mages came charging at us in horses with swords and wands aimed at us

''OPEN FIRE ON THOSE BASTERDS!'' Hans yelled

like the first time when Hans used the machine gun on Reconquista, they were all wiped out, but faster and bloodier, they didn't even make it half way to us, it was a massacre a one-sided fight, if Hans said these are old weapons, i can't imagine the weapons Hans country uses

* * *

 **P.O.V Hans**

it's been a day since the attack and the defenders are now taking care of the bodies of the mages, I'm surprised that they didn't even launch a spell at us besides the golem or sent another one against us but that's nobles in this world, right now I'm in a small building with the Mayor and elders of the village having a meeting

''Hans me and the elders agreed to rebel against Reconquista since we already know what the nobles will demand, and it will be a heavy price to pay. without the weapons, you created'' said the mayor

''however, the problem is, is there enough to fight back, there are many things we must consider, solder's, food, and weapons, we don't have nearly enough to fight back Reconquista'' said an elder

''the thing is we don't do anything until were found out, well try to gain more allies from other villages, make more weapons, and send spies in villages with docks'' I said

'' I understand the first two Hans, but why do we need to send a spy to other Villages with docks?'' said another elder

''like Cromwell said he wants to unit halkeginia, the first kingdom he'll try to invade will be Tristain, in which they will fail so we won't have to worry about troops returning to Albion, most of their troops will be gone making it an easier picking for us to control'' I said

''and how do you know Tristain will win against an Armada of Reconquista?'' said an elder

''because Tristain has a Void mage in their ranks''

''WHAT HOW DO THEY HAVE A VOID MAGE IF WE FIGHT A VOID MAGE WELL BE DONE FOR!" said an elder

''WE'RE DOOM FOR"

''quiet, everything is all right'' I said

''and why do you say that Hans?'' said the mayor

''somewhere in Albion lives another void mage, however, the problem isn't her but her sister that is a famous criminal known as Fouquet the crumbling or also known as Matilda de Sachsen-Gotha '' I said

everyone just went silent

''Hans, how do you know all this information?'' said the mayor

I was silent for a second before replying

'' I just know a lot of information that can get me killed for knowing these things'' I said

''but how accurate is your information Hans?'' said another elder

''do you trust me yes or no?'' I said

''after everything you did for us, we can say is yes, we trust you'' said the mayor

''then please trust me on this'' I said desperately

everyone is silent for a time being till one of the elders spoke

''very well then, we won't put too much on this matter, but what we should do something about this void mage in Albion, and since her sister is a famous criminal and will be hard to get to, how do plane to proceed with this?'' said another elder

''Fouquet should still be stationed in Tristain so when we send spies to the other village docks, we should also give them an order too if they see a women with green hair, wearing glasses and a hood, they should give her a message telling her the details about her sister and saying we want to talk, it should shake her to the core that her sister is in danger, and should do everything in her power to save here'' I said

''very well then, then this meeting is dismissed then'' the mayor said

''all right, now I'll write a letter to Cromwell then'' I said smiling

''about what?''

''about his imminent demise,'' I replied

* * *

 **next day**

lord Cromwell was sitting in the throne room delighted about the fact that everything is going his way for once in the blessings of Brimiar until one of his advisers came in with a letter meant for him

''Lord Cromwell there is a letter for you'' said the adversary

''who is it from?'' Cromwell said

'' I don't know my lord, it just came in by carrier pigeon

lord Cromwell takes the letter and is frightened by the contents he read

Dear chief replacement  
I wanted to send this friendly little letter to inform you of your Imminent demise. if your curious about the frequency of which I've sent these letters, it is merely to install as much fear as I can. As if basting a turkey. in which I will proceed to have sex with.  
that's right.  
I'm going to fuck the fear turkey.  
Follow me the AT crimsonfucker!  
sincerely Hans

Cromwell didn't say a word after finishing the letter, he's just too shocked, the adviser that gave Cromwell the letter and committed

''I can't help but ponder the frightening headwind we make if whoever put this energy into his job''

* * *

 **1 week later**

it's been a week since the letter and things have been going fine the nobles found a small group of rebels in the forest a blamed them for killing all the mags, we dodged a bullet there, our spies manged to get word that Reconquista will invade Trastian next week, it gives us enough time to create more weapons, after using the tank everyone go interested in how it works I taught them how to make all the parts, so far wear making more tanks, right now we got seven tanks operated right now and making 13 more tanks and should be done by 6 days, all the northern parts of Albion are now allied without Reconquista knowing, right now were preparing to use blitzkrieg tactics once Reconquista leave for Tristain, all production for weapons are underground, the numbers of solders are 85,000, also production on artillery started and the ones were using are British Ordnance QF 25-pounders so far we got over 250 artillery pieces, we got enough bullets and guns for everyone, currently I'm in bed thinking of what to do about once the rebellion starts and ends, I should introduce democracy and capitalism since most of the country's back on earth use it, and I mean American beat the soviet union because of their economy and those were two super powered countries, I was minding my own business when all of a sudden a knife was held to my throat

''you got ten seconds to explain why I shouldn't kill'' said a woman

''Matilda de Sachsen-Gotha nice to meet you too'' I said

''make that three seconds'' she said pressing the knife harder

''you sister's in danger from Reconquista'' I said

''is this because she's an Elf, don't worry I made a deal'' Matilda said

''but if Cromwell finds out what she has your deal will be broken

''and what does she have'' Matilda demanded

''she's a void mage'' I said

Matilda retreats the knife from my neck and takes a step back, looking at me at shock

''My sister is an Elf, how can an elf become a void mage?'' she said with a bit of anger

''but she is also part human, isn't she?'' I asked

''...yes'' she said

we were quiet for some time till she asked the question I needed

''what do you want?'' she said

''I want to make a deal were you sister won't have to hide from the world, where she won't have to hide her ears and be Shunned by the world because she's different and it will get worse if there's a crusade against the Elves, if you continue to work with Cromwell do you think he will make the world a better place we everyone won't have to hide in fear of staying at home and be in fear of mages 24/7?''

looking at Matilda I see her in conflict with herself till finally, she sighed

''sign what do you need?'' she said

'' I need you to not tell anyone that's part of Reconquista a word what's going on, and more information what Reconquista is doing'' I said

''alright then, but if I find out something happens to my sister, I will make you suffer'' she threatened

''deal'' I said

after that we both shock both each other's hands we both agreed for a better future, but what we didn't know is the relation both of us would get ourselves into

* * *

once our spy's told us that the Reconquista Armada left for Tristain I ordered an immediate attack, our fire power was so overwhelming that it took Albion in less than weeks, the first attack was on a small fort that was obliterated, the noble armies were shredded as well since they use 'Noble tactics' by standing out in the middle, we didn't have anything to counter dragon forces unless someone had a machine gun with them, so we made Grenade launchers based on the American M7 grenade launcher and tried to make as many of them we could, the tanks has always gave us the turning point of every battle since Reconquista doesn't have any, the only problem they did have was going into urban areas and getting ambushed to golems we only manged to lose nine AB's, that's right I named the tanks called AB's since it's a copy of the M1 Abrams and smaller, Londinium was the biggest operation we ever had to do, by the time the hole war was over there was 7,954 dead 23,433 wounded and 233 missing on our side while there was 43,877 dead and 87,033 wounded, over 9000 dead mages included, the surviving mages probably escaped to Germaina, the people of Albion thought I would crown myself as a king or emperor or something like that but I didn't, I introduced the idea of democracy and capitalism to the people,

I also gave the basic laws of human rights and the rules of war which they were lived by the idea about such things, I also took a position in parliament as General of the armed forces as well as the head of R&D to improve technology's, 6 months later we manged to make the radio like the 40's and planes such as the spitfire MK 24, armed with six M2 machine guns and 10 rockets based on the RP-3, or four 500 LB bombs, new vehicles such as tractors, halftracks, jeeps and zeppelins, and funny thing about the zeppelins, after doing some research with mixing wind stone and hydrogen together and honestly it lifted triple the weight of a balloon with hydrogen, also Hydroelectricity is now a thing now thanks to me, I'm practically doing a lot of stuff at the same time. we managed to get technology based on the 40's in a year, it wasn't until a year later after the war was over did we got in another war


	3. Chapter 3

**Albion one year later after the war**  
 **V.R Day (victory over Reconquista day)**  
 **P.O.V Hans**

* * *

 **BRRRROOOOOOOMMMM**  
over across the skies were the first squadron of spitfire's flying across the streets of Londinium, on the streets a soldiers armed with either a Bren or an Enfield are marching in columns with armoured cars, Daimler MK2's behind them and the artillery battalion behind them with new 155mm howitzers being trailering by either half-trucks or jeeps and behind are the Panzergrenadier regiment, and behind them are the tank battalion of AB's tanks, right now I was in the both right saluting the troops next to the prime minister of Albion, sir Richard Dawn, a noble who sponsorship the rebellion, he never did follow Reconquista because he lost his son to them, he was a loyal person to the royal family before their death and only wanted the best for Albion

''in all my life I never thought that we would make it this far'' said Richard

''it's the people that made it possible, with the things I offered to them, the freedom, the equality they made it possible'' I said

''yes, but for how long before the rest of halkeginia takes it away from us before they have enough of commoners governing them self's'' Richard said

''it won't be long before we have another war with us involved'' I said

''how long before we got, and will we be able to win?'' said Richard

''don't worry I have a plan just in case'' I said

* * *

 **Tristain capital**

 **P.O.V Henrietta**

Henrietta was certain for one thing right now, is that she has a headache, sitting inside her tea room enjoying a new literature from Albion called a comic, basically a picture book but more detailed and the words are actually are being said by the characters themselves by a speech bubble, the comic is called commando strike witches, it's about a bunch of female commoners that are accused of being witches and escape to Albion and then using a machine called a plane similar to the dragon's raiment that Saito has that are fighting against an army of wild Dragons sent by Gallia  
in front of her she forced herself to look up at the two men who are before her, concealing her discomfort as she did so. the one on the left wore a white cloak with a steel Gorget around his neck identifying him as a royal dragon knight. he had blue eyes, blond hair and a blond hair and a neatly trimmed moustache on his upper lip.

"Your majesty, we must begin preparations immediately. We can no longer afford to wait." said the man.

"General de Gramont please, you are overreacting"

The other man stepped in. He was an elderly man, with grey hair and the thin frame. he wore clothes that marked him as a priest. Henrietta looked at the man who was tipped to be the next in line for the throne of Romalia's Holy Emperor and Pope, but declined to continue serving the Tristain royal family

"Your majesty, General de Gramont is right. We have let those commoners in Albion running about for too long."

Henrietta sighed. It had been almost a year since the commoners of Albion had deposed of Reconquista and Albion consulate and declared themselves an independent republic. when word got out, Henrietta and many of those in the conservative factions of the government rejoiced for it would finally mean peace for the countries of Tristein and Germania. But recently nobles from Albion had fled to Germania seeking political asylum. Henrietta did not know but it seemed that nobles from Albion had gotten themselves allies within the Germanian court and soon everybody seemed to be clamouring for another invasion. Henrietta looked up at the men in front of her, telling her that her small little country must yet again fight another war

"Bishop Mazarin, I do not see the reason why we must concern ourselves with how another country decides to run itself. They seem to keep mostly to themselves after all. Why should we help restore those who have once been our enemies?" She said referring to the remaining nobles that escaped from Albion

"That would all be very well if that was true" responded Bishop Mazarin,

"But their merchants had been trading with our cities along the seaward coasts for some time. Now we don't have a problem with their goods, they have always dealt with us honestly. However, there is a problem with the ideas that they sell to our people"

"Ideas?" Henrietta asked.

"Yes." continued Mazarin with a nod.

"Their merchants have been feeding our people with all sorts of nonsense you wouldn't even believe, commoners governing themselves, voting, freedom of speech! It is all absolute nonsense! Complete madness!" He emphasized.

"The world was born with a natural order for a good reason. The nobility was meant to govern over commoners. That was the way the founder Brimir intended for us to live and to go against that order is no less than heresy"

"Furthermore" General Gramont added

"our ally, Germania, is already preparing for war against Albion and has formally requested that we do the same. Your majesty, if we do not comply, there is a good chance that they might break off the alliance, and if that were to happen…"

General Gramont trailed off but Henrietta already knew the consequences of a broken alliance, tensions had remained high between Gallia and Tristein boarders. If Germania were to back out from the alliance, Joseph would without a doubt use that chance to invade Tristein. Henrietta shuddered at the thought of her poor country being reduced into a field of ashes.

Bishop Mazarin spoke up

"Your majesty, our path remains clear. If we were to do nothing, if Germania does not break our alliance, then the common people of Tristein would also begin to rebel and Tristein would be engulfed in a civil war. However, if Tristein does participate with Germania in the invasion then your majesty could ensure the minimum amount of civilian casualties and return the country to its natural state of order with little trouble"

Henrietta thought carefully about what Bishop Mazarin said for a moment. It made sense, she knew Germania would take Albion anyways, with or without Tristein. But if Tristein did involve itself in this war, Henrietta could personally ensure the prevention of civilian casualties just as Mazarin had said. However, she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she got when she thought about another invasion. She couldn't help but remember how she had almost come so close to losing her best friend during the final hours of the invasion. After several moments of silent thought

"Leave me, I must think about this," she said

Bowing in respect, the two men left the room leaving Henrietta to herself, while another leader is getting a headache

* * *

 **Albion**

Hans sitting on the chair next to his desk checking out the new M1911 pistols as well as new documents that has information on what's happening in the courts of Germania, Tristain and Gallia and so far it's not looking good, when the ambassadors of Germania and Tristain ''requested'' me to disband parliament and abolish the current Laws and system so they may restore the 'Natural order' in Albion and not only that the also 'requested' that I go to Trastian and be placed in a political custody and offer safe passage, of course me and parliament said no, the people of Albion wouldn't allow it seeing their hero is taken away, even old man, Victoria, and Matilda threw a fit about it, speaking of which here she is

''Hans I'm back''

''hallo Matilda how was Tiffania and the orphanage?'' I asked smiling

''she's going fine and she and the kid's also say's hello'' said Matilda

Matilda stayed with me ever since we ever meet just in case I did anything funny such as backstabbing or if I'm no different than Reconquista, in which I did prove her wrong multiple times, she even became clingy after I saved her from four mages when she was cornered and lost her wand, I managed to meet Tiffania a month after the war with Matilda, we talked, we laughed and then we became friends, and I wasn't that bad with the children in the orphanage

''So, what's the word Hans, is the tensions getting higher or is it war?'' she asked

''it's war, it's been confirmed, the spy's in the courts reported the nobles including the princess agreed to join the war with Germania, Gallia, on the other hand, is staying neutral'' I said

''how are we going to drive off the invasion? you always have a plan, and most of them fail but they always work in the end'' she said

''We do what the Japanese did to the Americans'' I said

''the who? never mind what did they do?''

''pearl harbour''

* * *

 **Tristein Magic Academy**

It was night time in the Tristein Magic Academy. magical familiar Saito Hiraga looked over his master sleeping peacefully on her bed. Recently, rumours had spread around the students that Tristein was preparing for another invasion against Albion. But his concerns weren't for himself. They were for Louise. He knew little punkette master would not hesitate to fight for her dear friend and now sister, Queen Henrietta. It killed him inside to know that the woman he loved would have thrown herself in harm's way once again. As Saito brushed some hair of her sleeping face, he knew he would give his life for her in need be. And he would cut down anyone that would ever even think of harming her.

* * *

 **Tristein palace**

Henrietta fell back into her chair in shock grabbing the arms to support herself from falling. Wide-eyed she stared at a piece of paper on her desk as if it were repulsive animal. Germania had sent an ultimatum stating that if Tristein does not honour their treaty and take part in the invasion of Albion along with their forces, Germania would break their alliance with Tristein and cease all forms of diplomatic contact. Henrietta shuddered as her worst fears had been realized. If she refused to take part in the invasion, Tristein would be sure to be reduced to nothing more than ashes. She had no choice. She could not put it off any longer. For the survival of her country, Tristein must once again go to war.

The following day, Tristein publicly declared war on Albion. The streets ran with patriotic fervour as young hotheads enlisted themselves for war. Many of them believed that the war would be over before the winter giving them just enough time for a quick grab at glory and fame. However, not all men were as enthusiastic about the war effort. Older and wiser men who had taken part in the previous invasion of Albion had seen the true horrors of war then. And now as these men were conscripted for battle once more, they couldn't help but feel uneasy at the thought of returning to the country that had almost killed them, Albion.

* * *

 _ **Authors note's**_

 _ **some of you will seem familiar or recognize that some of the writing is from Drifter series: Revolution and Freedom, which some of it is but with some changes. the only reason why is because I suck at politics, I have asked for permission from the owner but I didn't get any world for a couple of weeks now, and looking at his profile I don't think he's been on since 2017, but if anyone knows if he's own tell him, and if he wants it off, I'll think of something**_


	4. Chapter 4

it's been three months since war was declared and I got spies in Germaina ports told me today that both Germaina and Trastian troops just arrived and will wait till the after non to set sail to Albion

''Han's are you sure this will work, I mean listing to your plan, there isn't much you said, the only thing you said is, 200 operating planes will attack the port were all enemy troops are stationed at, and shoot and bomb their ships ,barracks and stables on where their dragons are, and tomorrow after non at that, no specific targets, and not only that, it will strain are oil supply to keep not only the planes going, but also the tanks and other vehicles, I can already see a lot of exploits in your plans'' said President Richard

''yah well it's better than nothing, and if we manage to pull it off, we can stop the enemy from even getting into are lands and there supply's and cripple their navy, yes we would strain in oil, but we can always us horse's, and old airships to tow artillery, troops and supplies, oil may be scarce but wind stone isn't'' I said

''so, what you're saying Han's is that you can make a new power source for the planes?'' said Richard said

''...no, I can't but we're looking into it, I did mix hydrogen and wind stone together and it can triple the weight it can Carrie'' I said

Richard looked through the window of the office for a few seconds before he replied

''all right, I'll approve of this plan, but if it goes' FUBAR as you put it, it's on your head''

''of course, sir, any military matter is my responsibility after all I am the General, I'll see you soon'' I said before walking off to the airfields

''let this go well'' Richard said

* * *

Satio was in his room with Louise talking about tomorrow about Albion

''are you sure it's the best idea to go to war Louise, I Mean it could get you killed'' said Saito

''and like I said you dog, I will follow the princess to the depths of hell if I have to'' said Louise

''I know it's just I'm concern for you Louise, I just don't want you to die" Saito said with concern and a frown on his face

louis starts to blush because for a fact the her familiar is worried about her

''you...you stupid dog!'' louis yelled

before she could pull out her wand and punish Saito there was a knock on the door, louis stops what she's doing and goes' the door and open it and there was a peasant man at the door

''excuse me mam I have a letter for a man name Saito Hiraga?'' said the man

''um, yah I'm over here, what does the letter say?'' said Saito

''I was just told to give it to you, ah here''

he gave the letter to Saito and read it, all there was a date

 _December 7th, 1941_

Saito was confused, the year here was 1566, almost 400 years early so why, the only significant was in his home world, and no one else was in his home word, is there?

''where did this come from?'' Saito asked

''a carrier pigeon came from all the way from Albion, the person that written the letter name is Hans Schneider''

''A Germain? he must be a spy in Albion, but why did he give a letter to Saito with a date?'' ask Louise

''I don't know, it just said given to him, that's it, anyways I must be on my way'' said the peasant

''ok bey for now'' said Saito

the man left and Saito closing the door

''we need to show this to Her majesty, it might be important'' said Louise

''all right then'''

* * *

''A date what does this have to do with anything?'' said princess Henrietta

right now, they are in the the meeting room with not just Henrietta, but also Agnes, and Emperor Albrecht III of Germania

''and not only that we haven't sent a spy to Albion by the name Hans Schneider, even then all spies' that were sent never sent a letter, so who is this person and what is so significant about this date, doe's anyone now?'' said Albrecht

no one said anything until a hand came up

''well for me there is, but it shouldn't have anything to do about this war'' said Saito

''well spit it out Familiar'' said Albrecht

''fine then, December 7th, 1941 was a significant event for my country, because that day my country launched a surprise attack on a place called Pearl Harbour with zero fighter's or as you call them dragon's raiment, all I know it was a plane to cripple the American Navy'' said Saito

''so, their plan is to attack us like this pearl Harbour?'' said Henrietta

''they can't, for a couple of reason's they don't have any dragons even if they did it's to long for them to make it here, so what I think is that it may be a threat" said Agnes

''even if it is, what does this date have to do with ant thing?'' asked Albrecht

''maybe it was to distract us while they sneak behind our backs?'' suggested Saito

''that must be it, solder put up more guards and defences in this town we might have intruders'' ordered Albrecht

''yes sir'' said one of the knights

''well then, this must be over, now and this can all go away by tomorrow morning, so have a nice day'' said Albrecht

Emperor Albrecht left the room with guards to his room to retire for the night

''so, do you think there might be more to this?'' asked Henrietta

''I think there is, but for now we'll talk more about it tomorrow'' said Agnes

* * *

 **next day Albion**

 **P.O.V Hans**

 **Dixons airbase 0530 hours**

''MOVE IT MOVE IT I WANT THOSE BOMBS LOADED UP!''

''GET ME MORE FUEL FOR THE PLANE!''

''NEED MORE AMMO!''

''YOU GOT A HOLE IN YOU RIGHT WING!''

in front of me are more than 200 spitfires armed and ready for this operation, not only these 200 will attack but I will lead the attack, I explained to them that the Barracks, ships, and camps are the main target areas, civilian are prohibited to be fired upon

''ALL RIGHT PEOPLE, I WON'T SUGER COAT THIS, YOU WILL BE THE ONE'S WHO WILL TAKE THE FIRST ACTION OF THIS WAR, AND IN THIS ACTION CAN GET YOU KILLLED IF YOU FUCK UP, JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A NICE SHINY NEW TOY TO KILL WITH DOESN'T MEAN YOU INVENCABLE, IT JUST MEANS YOU GET MORE KILLS, AND REMEBER WHAT I TOLD YOU TRY TO STAY AS HIGH UP AS POSSIBLE WHILE GETTING KILLS'' I yelled

''YES SIR'' every pilot said

''Hans wait'' said a young women's voice

turning around I saw Tiffania and the kids from the orphanage coming my way

''Tiffania kids what are you doing here, this is a military base how did you get pass?'' I asked

''well I asked one of the kind guards to let us through and wanted to send you off'' Tiffania said shyly

''yah and we also wanted to see the planes again'' said the kids

''well big bro here will show you the most amazing thing that will happen here then'' I said smiling

''really!'' they said in union

''yes, but now I will have to leave because I will be showing you that amazing thing I was talking about'' I said

''really?'' again in union

''yes, now be a good boy and girls and stay at the building, alright?'' I asked them

''alright!'' they said in union, again, for a third time, it's weirder me out now

I watch as the kids run to the building were the air control tower is, I was about to turn back and get in my plane, but Tiffania stopped me before I could

''Hans wait''

turning around to see what she wanted, she suddenly kissed my right check

''be careful ok'' she said

''I will'' I replied back

turning back a walking to my plane and then getting into the cockpit and checking the controls, after I done checking the controls I finally spoke to control tower

''Hive 01 this is queen permission to take''

''this is hive 01, you have permission to take off queen''

''copy that, commencing operation KAMIKAZI

* * *

after the events from last night, Saito has been conflicted about the letter that was sent to him, nothing he knew about that date in this world meant nothing but for him it was a start of a war, trying to forget about the event by walking early in the morning to the ports of the ships, I was on the railing looking out towards the morning sun, for some time he was staring into the sun, but then he saw it, in the sun he saw something coming this way and they were getting closer, and the sound they made sounded like...planes, and then they were flying over the port, planes and there spitfire's in the hundreds, Saito was watching In aw, but then it was Horror when they started to scream when they dive, and that's when he remember that tactic

'they're going to bomb us'

 ** _BOOM_**

 ** _BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM_**

and like that all goes to hell, ships explode, buildings getting shot at and camps being bombed, but then he remembers the letter

 _December 7th, 1941_

a date that wasn't meant as a distraction or a warning, it was to tell him that he isn't the only person from his world to be here

* * *

 **in the sky**

''enemy ship destroyed, next target''

''going in for next strafing round''

''bomb 1,2 and 3 going''

''dragons to north east''

''he's on me''

''and I'm on him''

''out of rockets going for machine guns''

''YOU GOT A HOLE IN YOUR RIGTH WING!''

looking out at the cockpit and watching the attack, I saw explosions and buildings riddled with bullets, and solders falling, I feel sorry for the Trastain solders since they were forced into this war because of their safety, but right now I'm looking for Saito, not to kill him but to warn him that he isn't the only one in this world, well lose to his world since this is an anime from my world, Saito shouldn't be that hard to find since he wears blue and has black hair

''now where are you Saito?''

looking harder I finally saw him running into the streets, probably to find Louise, it people start thinking I'm going to kill anyone I'm not I'm already out of ammo, bombs and rockets from attacking ships, dragons, and troops

I just keep watching him running until my radio come to life

 _''sir everyone is reporting that all their armaments are empty, permission to fall back''_ someone on the radio said

 _'' copy that retreating to base, also how long have we been here''_ I asked

 _''well sir we have been here for about an hour, and looking at all the damage we done I can say we crippled their navy''_ he said

'' _copy that, return to base''_

* * *

 **Germania port**

after the attack everyone was either looking for servicers or cleaning up the after mass

''HOW DID THEY MANGED TO ATTACK HERE!'' said an angry voice of the emperor

''none of use never anticipated that something like this to happen'' said Agnes

''and not only that they manged to cripple use, our navy and solders as well as the dragons, the millions of troops we brought, only a few hundred read thousands survived, and out of the 200 ships only 2 were undamaged, I'm sorry to say your majesty we can't go on with this invasion'' General de Gramont said

''DAME IT, THOSE COMMONERS WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID!"

''but how we have nothing to get to the Islands''

while the Germania emperor was arguing, princess Henrietta was looking at all that remained from the attack

''why did this happen, they were so quick and killed so many, is...is this how they wage war now?'' Henrietta said in shock at looking at all the destruction

''yah but that was one of many, seeing that plane, who knows what they have for their troops'' said Saito

''what do you mean Saito?'' said Louise

''the things that attacked us are planes, more specifically spitfire's, and they attacked us like Japan did to Pear Harbour'' Saito said with a regret

''what can you tell us about these Spitfires Saito?'' said Henrietta

''All I know about them is that they are one of the best plane's in the world made, used by the Britain during the world war, it's even better than the zero, so we can't do anything to attack them'' Saito said

''what are you talking about, we manged to take down four of them!'' yelled the emperor

everyone turns two the emperor to hear what he has to say

''we manged to take out four of those things from the skies' so they shouldn't be the 'best in the world' as you call it'' said the emperor

''four that's it, you only manged to take down four, but how many of them manged to take out of our troops HOW MANY!''

everyone was shocked to hear who was shouting at the emperor and it wasn't Saito, but rather the Princess her self

''I SAW MY MEN EXPLODE INTO NOTHING BY THOSE THINGS AND YOU SAY WE GOT ONLY FOUR, I ONLY JOINED THIS WAR BECAUSE OF YOU SO WE COULD PROTECT OUR BOARDERS''

after that outburst the princess breaks down and sobs, everyone starts to look at each other, and they all think of one thing

is this it?

* * *

 **Albion**

''I'll like to report that the attack on the Germanian harbour was a complete success, with only four of our planes taken out, we manged to complete their navy and the invasion force, but I don't think that it is all over'' I said

''please go on'' said a senate

''yes sir, looking at the Germania, they have a lot more soldiers then any kingdom we are at war with, they will try to send an invasion force again''

''so, what we send more planes to attack them again'' said another senate

''but we can't, are oil supplies is low, and were going to need the rest for the tanks''

''then what do you propose Han's''? said the senate

''well, I have a plane but please bare on me with this, my plan is to send paratroopers in the Germanian-Trastain Boarder at night, while we send our ships with an Invasion force of 100,000 solders on the shores, by the time it is mid-afternoon, well order the troops to dig trenches and build fortification and hold that piece of land'' I said

''THIS IS MADNESS''

''IF WE DO THIS, THEY WILL NEVER ASK FOR PEACE''

''WE ARE NOT GOING THE SAME WHY AS CROMWELL DID?''

''SILANCE, please Han's tell us why we should'' said Richard

''right, as I was saying after we make fortifications we are staying that piece of land, no more invading more pieces of land, if we send enough supplies to the troops, we should be able to hold off their attacks and bleed their troops to the point they will have to make peace''

everyone went silent for a while be for someone asked a question

''and in the end will it be worth it?'' aske a senate

''I honestly don't know, but I can say that the tactic will work'' I said

''and what will this operation be called?''

''operation overlord''

* * *

 _ **hi guy's another chapter, and not only that i manged to do the spelling mistakes in the other chapters thanks to word, i thought that Grammerly would help, which it did but not much, so people that had this story ruined by spelling mistakes here's a better chance, next chapter long time from comming**_


	5. Chapter 5

**one month later Albion**

 **one month later Albion**

after the hole surprise attack parliament and I have been planning an invasion force to hit both the boarders between Germania and Tristain, new weapons are being made such as a new machinegun called the P001, its looks like a B.A.R from ww2 but instead of a clip its belt fed and it has a hand grip, and still fires fifty 303's, SMGs have been made and it's the Thompson firing between 30 to 50 rounds depending on the mage , AB tanks have better engines now and go up to the speeds of 55 km, and better turret rotation speed, old sail ships are still part of the navy, we're testing new Airships to use steel halls and turrets like world war ships, wind stone is able lift ships into the air and most are over 3000 tons, so we tried to make a modern ship and arm it with three double barrelled cannons that are 120mm, two in the front and one in the back, as well as putting four quadruple 20mm AA guns, and twelve double 50. Cal, so far it can float but it can't fly, even putting propellers on the back won't push it, the only thing I can think of that could push it is a jet engine, which we still don't have,

currently I'm at the balcony of a former noble's house looking in front of me with air ships and paratroops getting ready, the plan droop at 1800 hours and grab as much land as possible till 0500 hours, once its 0500 hours troops are to fortify and wait for reinforcements, paratroopers are to be armed with newer weapons and more firepower, air support won't take part until we secured the area, 20,000 paratroopers are to be sent over enemy lines, while another additional 100,000 regular units are to storm the beaches and continue till they meet with the paratroopers, commoners are to be left to their own devices unless it threatens the lives of my men

50 ships are going to be sent all full of men and supplies, I was thinking to myself on how everything just changed in so much time until someone knocked on the door

''come in'' I said

I turn around and I see both Matilda and Tiffania coming through the door, Matilda is wearing the paratroopers uniform armed with a Thompson with extra rounds on her hip, while Tiffania is wearing a nurse uniform

''well what a surprise I didn't expect you Matilda to join the paratroopers'' I said with a smile

''hay, what did you expect me to be, just a lady sitting back home cleaning and cooking'' Matilda said with a fake hurtful expression

''no, but I expected you would join the intelligence agency after your experience in the field'' I shot back

''well true, but I have been caught to many times now that I might be recognized'' she answered

''ha ha, yes to true after being defeated multiple times by a student no less''

''don't push your luck Hans'' Matilde said staring at me with a glare that told me there will be pain

Me and Tiffania giggle at this, but then a turn my attention to Tiffania

''now how about you Tiffania, are you sure you want to do this, cause if you do you will have to listen to wounded and broken soldiers, and learning from history it will crush every innocents from you, even if you are not in the battlefield, this will show you on what another human being can do to another human being during war times'' I said to Tiffania in concern, the only reason why I say this to her is because not because she's a girl, but in the pass a lot of medics, doctors and nurses during war times all eventually brock down with guilt, despair, PTSD, and thoughts on how you could of saved them leading to depression, I don't want that to happen to her

''Of course, I want to do something that can save people's lives, and this is something a can do'' she said bravely, and I can hear it in her voice, but this is a war zone, everyone brakes

''as much as disagree with your decision joining the war Tiffania, but I want you to know I'll try to support as much as you can. but the moment I see you hurt your going back home'' Matilda sternly said

''ok then Matilda, but I highly doubt that she'll get heart, she'll be all the way behind the defences, safest place she can be'' I said

''but Hans...'' Tiffania tried to argue

''no but's Tiffania, you are a nurse for anyone injured, if you die on the front line, Matilda would have my ass, and not only that I would regret that you even died, so please trust me, plus soldiers that have been injured and see you would see you as a guardian angel'' I said to her

Plus, if solders die right next to her the will die knowing someone was there for them of course I didn't say that to them, Tiffania needs to see what the world can throw at you, and I intend to show her how to get through them, I mean seem like a bastard but it's for her own good if she's going to be a nurse, no hesitation to save a patient's life

Looking at Tiffania I can see she is disappointed but it's for the best

''any way's Matilda I expect you at 1800 hours to be at the ships'' I said

''all right then'' she said

I just look at her with a raised eye brow at her expecting something

''sigh, yes sir'' Matilda grumbles

''there that's better'' I said while smirking

''god dame ranks'' replayed Matilda

 **Romalia**

''I now call this meeting start'' said a man in robs standing on top of a pedestal

''the meeting we have called today is the issue of Albion on how they are rebelling against the founder of Brimir teachings'' said a robe man sitting next to the man standing on the pedestal on the right

''we have been looking into this situation and all we know is that they manged to cripple both the Germania and Tristain navy as well as almost destroying their armies at the ports just before the invasion'' another man in priest cloths said sitting next to the man standing on the pedestal on the left

''do we know how they manged to launch such an attack from such long distance?'' said someone in the audience

''from what we heard they used a new type of dragon that was faster, the Germain's manged to take down a few, we requested that we have a look at the remains of the dragon, once we did we confirmed that this was another dragon of remnants, but different'' said a man standing next to the desks

''different? how so?'' a random in the crowed said

''it was slicker to the one in Tristain, it was also silver and had a round symbol with yellow, blue, white and red in order''

''this is troubling, used in the hands of commoners who don't even now the potential of these, and yet they have them and can fly them, if I didn't know any better I think the commoners in Albion will start a crusade on Halkeginia, we need to act now'' said a young man standing in the back of the stadium wearing a purple priest cloths and hat while holding a sceptre also known as Vittorio serevare

''If the commoners start a thing your lord ship a crusade against the elves will have to wait for a couple of years'' said the mad on the pedestal

''for now, we just wait and see, but if Albion take's anymore action we will have to declare war''

Vittorio said

But what he didn't realise at how early and to late Romalia would be in this war

 **Over the skies of the Germania and Tristain boarder**

 **Matilda P.O.V**

 **01744 hours**

Matilda walking on top of the deck of the airship was looking around with almost 100 soldiers armed with multiply firearms, from the Bren, Enfield, Thompson's and P001's, everyone here has at least a parachute on them, the air was cold because of the Hight of the airship went sailing through the air

''thank Hans and his fashion sense's'' Matilda said

Now there's nothing wrong with Hans fashion since per see, but rather he wears the same cloths for a week and then changes, not only that he's a bit fussy when it comes to buying new cloths, but when it comes to military he knows what you need, for example the coat the army is wearing right now, long grey coats with wooden buttons, long grey trousers with black boots that you can just slip on and a helmet that Hans calls a 'Stahlelm' (ww1 German uniform) for the army, but this is the Paratroopers, we have the same trousers but dark green, dark green tunic, and a shorter Stahlelm

When I meet Hans he knew a lot of information, and knew too much, those were the type of people I didn't trust, however in time I started to put more trust to see if he would take advantage, he had multiple times to kill me and he didn't, and not once but three times has he saved my life, I asked him why he's doing all this and he replied,

'people have been restricted from true freedom, people have been threatened for their lives, and people have been striped for a chance, I wanted to give freedom to them, I wanted for them to live to their full potential, and I wanted people to push themselves to the limits with new heights, and not only that, I wanted to help because it was right'

And I left it at that, after the war a lot of things changed, technology advanced dramatically, commoners don't have to fear Nobles or politicians, and they now can have the life they want, I don't know how but everything that happened all had one connection

Hans

All though young for someone like him to have the position as the General of the armed forces as well as the head of R&D, he still manged to do a lot of things, even the kindness that he has to other people, and because of that I manged to get a soft spot for him

Looking at my watch that was given to me by Hans as a gift I saw the that it was 5:56, four minutes till jump

''ALL RIGHT MAGGETS GET IN A LINE, WE ARE OVER ENEMY TERATTORY, ONCE WE JUMP THERE'S NO TURNING BACK, THIS PLAN IS CONSIDERD RISCKY, WE WONT HAVE SUPPLIES UNTIL BACKUP FROM THE BECHES ARRIVE, AND AT 0500 HOURS WE ARE TO HALT AND FORTIFY OUR POSITIONS, AND MABEY BY THEN A HOLE CAVELRY OF ENEMY SOLDIER'S MIGHT OVER RUN US AND SLOUGHTER US UNLEAS WE MAKE THEM EAT LEAD, BUT EVEN THEN IF WE DO MANGED TO HOLD OFF, THEN SURLY THE NEXT ONE WONT, SO TRY TO KEEP QUIT, CUT ALL AND ANY COMUNICATIONS. AND CONSERV AMMO, DO I UNDERSTAND!'' yelled an older man wearing the same uniform as everyone in front of him

''YES SIR!'' everyone said

''GOOD, THEN HOOK UP!''

Everyone grabs a hook from the bags on their backs and puts it on a rail

''CHEECK EQUIPMEANT''

Everyone checks the back of the person in front of them to check that the parachute doesn't have any defects

Waiting for a couple of seconds he finally issued an order

"GO GO GO''

Operation overlord has begun


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note**

 **this is my first battle I have writing so if it's terrible please bear with me**

* * *

 **P.O.V Matilda**

 **1750 hours**

currently after jumping off the Air ship I could roughly see the solutes of other para troopers' parashot coming out in the numbers in the sky's while the air ships pass

''I honestly don't see how Hans think that jumping behind enemy lines is a good idea'' I thought

I get the idea that sending spies' is retinol but sending an army behind enemy lines with limited supply's that are supposed to hold the line from enemy reinforcements is suiced. even with weapons that we currently have, the only thing that stopping us from surrendering is the reinforcements going to storm the beaches. if any enemy forces are to get through our defence's we are to full back to friendly forces

after a few minutes of thinking of this strategy Matilda finally landed on the ground with other's ready, still cleaning up or still coming down. but after a while everyone was here

''ok everyone, remember the plan, expand, take out enemy soldiers, and do not get the civilians involved''

''yes sir'' everyone said

''good the, Ma'am you have the stand'' he said now putting the spot light on Matilda

''roughly we should be here'' I said pulling out a map and pointing to the position were in '' and there should be a town not fare from, and from there is just plains of fields, if we are able to take this town we should be able to have a better defence duo to the wide range, if we are able to make trenches and small walls we would be able to repel small attacks'' I explained

''what if the manged to repeal us back?'' asked one of the soldiers

''as said, we are to fall back to Allied lines, if we are able to secure this area we are to wait for reinforcement's while they clear the area of enemy troops''

''anything else we should know'' said another soldier

''ya no looting civilian houses of anything, alright boy's let's go''

 **23 minutes later**

hiding in the bush's not far from the town name Timberrail Matilda was holding a pair of binoculars in her hand while watching the town

''yup that's the town, ok, doe's everyone remember the plan?''

''yes man, split up into groups and attack from different sides of the town''

''good then let's go''

the group was split into four, two groups would go in and silently take out enemy troops, while the other two would be on standby if any problems occur, if the two groups in the town are found the other two would come in from behind the enemy forces creating two attack points, the first groups went through the west entrance of the town while the second group uses the east entrance of the town, two guards were at the entrance on alert

the group leader signalled two of his troops to sneak from behind and take them out with knife's since they don't have any silencers four their firearms, and of course they were easy to deal with, however they didn't expect another two guards to change shift

''Hay you two your shift is up, what a minute who are you!'' shouted one of the two guards

the two Albion soldiers were surprised by the sudden two guards that they failed to react on time

 **BANG**

the Guard on the dropped to the ground when a bullet to the chest went through his armour

''dame it''

 **BANG**

''AAAHHH''

another shot rang out but, but it hit the guard on the shoulder while he screamed and manged to get a while, seconds later the alarm bell rings

'' _Damit what's going on over there_ '' said Matilda on the Radio

''the enemy were changing shift when we took out the two guards and found them right after they were taken down''

'' _sigh. continue with the plan, you keep the enemy preoccupied while we group 1, 3, 4 come from the north, south, and east_ ''

'yes ma'am'' after he puts down the radio down he orders the attack to go on

after he put the radio back the bell towers started to ring as a warning of an attack from Albion soldiers coming from the west entrance, Germanian troops start rushing to the west entrance only to be cut down by the invading Albion paratroopers' gunfire, even if the paratroopers have the fire power they can still be overwhelmed by the numbers their throwing

''damit there getting closer''

 **Matilda P.O.V**

''ok people go go go'' I ordered

men under my command start light jogging to the entrance taking out the Guards the moment they were in sight, we went in closer to the skirmish between Germain and Albion troops as continues gunfire gets louder, as we got closer we started to see more Germain troops armed, but easy to deal with, as soon as we got close gunfire was starting to dwindle

' _don't tell me they got defeated_ ' I thought worried that this operation might fail but that was proven wrong when we past the corner, she was shocked to see that the Germainan soldiers unarmed and hands in the air

'they surrendered' Matilda thought surprised at how fast the battle was, looking around she saw multiple body's most of them are Germaniam and a couple of her own troops laying down on the ground

''well this went a lot better than I thought'' Matilda said out loud

''ma'am'' said one of the men from group 3 '' the town has been captured with 12 losses and 13 wounded, 4 of the civilians were wounded and are being treated right now''

''good then, tell the residents of this town that it is now under occupation of Albion until this war is over''

''yes ma'am''

letting him go off Matilda had a look around surveying the damages that were done which a lot of the buildings had bullet holes

''I hope you know what you're doing Hans''

 **coast of Germaina and Tristain boarder 2 hours later**

after the coast was taken the plan to contact with the paratroopers was a success, now what's left is to put up defences and a secure supply line to here, not much resistance against both Germain and Tristain forces so far yet, but once mass troops start to show up, they're going to have a rude awakening against trench warfare, it may have worked in WW1 because both side's wouldn't flank, the same came be said for them, if my theory is right all of Halkeginia will until against the threat of Albion, the only thing that I have to worry about is Romalia because in one of the episode Saito receive a M9 Berretta from Romalia, if they have modern earth weapons I wonder what other weapons they have

god help us if they find the secrets on how to make them

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **okay people I'm thinking of getting a proof-reader, so if you recommend someone to me ill might look into it**


End file.
